


fertile

by beautifultime (ristonee)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: #getTaeilpregnant2k19, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, No actual mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, mention of MPREG, okay it's like the whole fic but anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ristonee/pseuds/beautifultime
Summary: “wanna knock you up,” donghyuck says. “wanna put a baby in you so bad, hyung,”taeil gasps at the words, eyes flying open, and he stills for one terribly long moment before he moans too loudly for the sticky hotel room air.





	fertile

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a completely different fic. oops?

it completely slips out. heat of the moment. donghyuck has been thinking about it now and then, and he’s fantasized once or twice, but mostly he’s tried to suppress it because it’s a little too weird even for him. hot, but weird.

it just becomes too much to bear when he starts fucking taeil more and more often. taeil’s body is so wondrous, all curvy and smooth and it makes absolutely no sense but he feels _fertile_ , gently glowing with so much life it wouldn’t surprise anyone if he could create more and carry it inside himself. donghyuck wants to help put it there. he wants it so bad he says it without thinking.

donghyuck can’t even feel that sorry. not when it feels natural, almost, to say it. when he has taeil like this, all pretty, all wet and hot under him, his hips and thighs propped open to accommodate donghyuck’s body thrusting into him. he’s clenching so hard around donghyuck’s cock, it’s like he’s trying to suck him in, keep him there, make him come with those circles he pushes his waist in so he can be _bred_.

“wanna knock you up,” donghyuck says. “wanna put a baby in you so bad, hyung,”

taeil gasps at the words, eyes flying open, and he stills for one terribly long moment before he moans too loudly for the sticky hotel room air. it makes the atmosphere even heavier, hotter.

he liked it.

“yeah, taeil-i? would you like that?” donghyuck leaves the honorific off this time, purposely disrespectful and demeaning. he speeds his thrusts, strengthens them too, so his hips are slapping at the back of taeil’s thighs. taeil’s eyes flutter back shut and he shakes his head but donghyuck puts a hand between them and finds his cock even harder than before, drenched with precome. “i think you want it too, taeil. i think you wanna carry my baby, get all big and round and heavy and everyone will know it’s all because i fucked you so good.”

“uh-uh,” taeil’s sound of disagreement contrasts with the way his hands grab at donghyuck’s waist, attempting to pull him in even deeper. his head is thrown back on the pillows to expose his sweaty neck. he’s an absolute sight, his skin smooth and gleaming, his nipples and cock hard and flushed. donghyuck drinks him in and he feels on fire. now that he’s started he can’t stop, the words spilling from his mouth.

“are you sure? sure you don’t want me to breed you good tonight? we might not be able to the first try- i’ll have to fuck you every day just to make sure,” donghyuck thrills in the way taeil’s bottom lip has started to tremble, as if the older is even more overcome by the idea than donghyuck. “i’ll come in you so much and so deep, until you’re full and dripping with it, just so we can get you pregnant and you’ll be even prettier and i’ll fuck you then too, my pretty taeil-i.”

he says it as a promise, and the imagery that comes with that is unbelievably hot, the thought of taeil on all fours with his belly swollen with the product of donghyuck’s seed, still begging for a cock in his ass. taeil is such a cockslut on a regular day that it’s too easy to envision and it brings donghyuck hurtling to orgasm quicker than he’d like.

he wraps a hand around taeil’s cock and fists it roughly, dragging taeil along and donghyuck opens his mouth to talk filthily again but taeil beats him to it.

“okay, okay, yes, donghyuck, fill me up, breed me, i want it too, please please please,” and he’s begging and coming, his legs tightening around donghyuck and his hole spasming around his cock. his abdomen clenches to show a hint of the muscles there as his come spurts all over, even up to his chest and some on his nipples. the obscene sight makes donghyuck have the sudden, perverse thought that taeil looks like he could be dripping milk, the way one would when actually pregnant or breastfeeding, and then he’s is coming harder than he ever has in his life, pulling taeil all the way onto his cock so he can spill warm and deep inside him.

taeil whimpers at the feeling as donghyuck finishes, both of their breathings loud and labored.

donghyuck is careful as he pulls out, mindful of the way taeil winces as they lower his legs together. he’s too lazy to grab a cloth right away so he cleans up taeil’s chest with his tongue instead, licking up the cooled come, sucking it from taeil’s nipples then kissing his way to the older’s mouth.

taeil kisses back hungrily, fingers threading into donghyuck’s hair, tongue stroking slow but strong against his.

“how did you know?” he asks when they separate, right into dongyhyuck’s ear, still panting slightly. donghyuck hums at him questioningly. “that i would like that?”

donghyuck blinks.

he thinks this may be the best night of his life.


End file.
